geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ceawlin von Wessex
Ceawlin war König von Wessex von 560 bis 591 oder 571/81 bis 588. Wie schon bei seinen beiden Vorgängern gibt es große Schwierigkeiten, seine Daten genau zu bestimmen. Geschichte Ceawlin ist der erste König von Wessex, für den es gesicherte historische Quellen gibt. Es git mehr Hinweise auf seine Herrschaft als bei seinen Vorgängern, aber das Problem der Datierung, das schon bei ihnen auftaucht, gibt es auch hier. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik soll er 560 König von Wessex geworden sein ASC, Jahr 560 und 32 Jahre regiert haben. Doch die Königsliste von Wessex bescheinigt ihm eine Herrschaft von siebzehn ASC, Jahr 495 oder sogar nur sieben Jahren. D. P. Kirby hält eine Regierungszeit von 581 bis 588 für am wahrscheinlichsten. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Da die Angelsächsische Chronik Cynric eine ähnlich lange Herrschaft nachsagt, existieren da vielleicht einige vergessene Könige, um die Lücke zu füllen oder die Verlängerung der Regierungszeiten zu erklären und den alten Stammbaum zu verlängern; etwas, was spätere Chronisten wahrscheinlich gewünscht hätten, als Wessex die vorherrschende Macht wurde. D. P. Kirby bezeichnet die Zusammenstellung der Königsliste, die während der Herrschaft von Alfred dem Großen gemeinsam mit der Angelsächsischen Chronik geschaffen wurde, als "politische Fiktion". Ceawlin könnte auch schon mit seinem Vater gemeinsam regiert haben, besonders da sein Vater bis in seine Sechziger lebte. Diese Überlappung könnte ebenfalls diese Abweichung von zwei langen Herrschaften erklären, und Ceawlins Alleinherrschaft auf eine glaubwürdigere Zeit zu beschränken. Auch Ceawlins Vor- und Nachfahren sind nur schwer zu bestimmen. Die Quellen sind sich einig, dass er der Sohn von Cynric war, und üblicherweise wird er als Vater von Cuthwin bezeichnet. ASC, Jahr 688 Ein Eintrag nennt ihn jedoch Vater von Cutha, ASC, Jahr 685 der wiederum später als Sohn von Cuthwin bezeichnet wird. ASC, Jahr 855 Und zusätzlich erscheint auch ein Cutha als sein Bruder in zwei Einträgen. ASC, Jahr 568 ASC, Jahr 571 Weiterhin sind sich Historiker unsicher, ob Ceawlin ein Nachfahre von Cerdic war. Die Untergruppen verschiedener Familienzweige von Wessex lassen vermuten, dass es unterschiedliche Familien gab, und dass Ceawlin zu einer von ihnen gehörte. Die Schwierigkeit, ihn und andere genau einzuordnen liegt an dem Versuch späterer Chronisten, die Könige alle auf Cerdic zurück zu führen. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Ceawlins Herrschaft sah eine Reihe von Schlachten. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass er mit Cynric bei Beranburh 556 ASC, Jahr 556 (oder 571) kämpfte, das heutige Barbury Castle in Wiltshire, - während dieser Zeit war Cynric vermutlich noch König von Wessex - Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England und sich 568 (oder 583) mit Cutha zusammen tat, um gemeinsam gegen Aethelberht I von Kent anzutreten, der seine Grenzen erweitern wollte. Das lässt vermuten, dass Ceawlin seine eigenen Grenzen ebenfalls nach Osten ausdehnte. Historiker vermuten aus den Einträgen, dass erstens Ceawlin zu dieser Zeit höchstwahrscheinlich König war, und dass Cutha - dessen Beziehung zu Ceawlin umstritten ist - ebenfalls ein König gewesen sein könnte. 571 kam es zur Schlacht bei Bedcanford, in der ein gewisser Cuthwulf genannt wird, der vier Städte eroberte, Ceawlin selbst aber nicht. Doch Historiker glauben, dass Cuthwulf zur königlichen Linie gehörte, aufgrund der Namensähnlichkeit. Das besondere an dieser Schlacht, deren Ortsname eine Zeit lang mit dem heutigen Bedford vermutet wurde, ist für Historiker interessant, da sie anzweifeln, dass Bedford zu dieser Zeit noch in britonischen Händen hätte sein können. Es wurde vermutet, dass es sich um eine Rückeroberung von Land handelte, das in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus an die Britonen verloren worden war. Seine anderen Schlachten, besonders 577 ASC, Jahr 577 (dieses Datum könnte korrekt sein) in Durham waren im Westen und dienten dazu, sein Reich um Wiltshire und Somerset abzusichern. Dyrham war eine entscheidende Schlacht, wo Ceawlin die britonischen Könige Coinmail, Farinmail und Condidan besiegte, und ihre Gebiete um Gloucester, Cirencester und Bath übernahm. Diese Städte brauchten mehrere Generationen, um sich von der Schlacht zu erholen. Historiker sehen diese Schlacht als Schlüsselmoment der westsächsischen Geschichte an und glauben, dass der Eintrag auf alten, inzwischen verloren gegangenen Quellen beruht, nicht auf reinen Überlieferungen. Aufgrund von Beschreibungen von Nennius und Beda glauben Historiker auch, dass Ceawlin und Cuthwin die römischen Badeanlagen in Bath vermutlich noch funktionierend vorfanden. Beda, HE I/1 James Campbell, Eric John, The Anglo-Saxons Beda nennt Ceawlin als den zweiten Bretwalda nach dem Tod von Aelle von Sussex. Beda, HE II/5 In diesen frühen Jahren ist der Titel noch bedeutungslos, doch falls er durch irgend eine allgemeine Übereinkunft erreicht wurde, dann erhielt Ceawlin ihn sicherlich durch diesen Sieg, der es ihm ermöglichte, ein festes westsächsisches Königreich zu schaffen. Danach liefen die Dinge schlecht für Ceawlin. Obwohl er 584 möglicherweise einen weiteren Sieg über die Britonen bei Fethanleag erringen konnte, kam dies nicht ohne Verluste und sein Verbündeter Cutha wurde erschlagen. ASC, Jahr 584 Fethanlea wird üblicherweise in Oxfordshire vermutet. In einer Version der Chronik heißt es, "verärgert kehrte er zu seinen eigenen Leuten zurück", und Historiker vermuten, dass dieser Bericht auf Sagen beruht, wie so viele der frühen Aufzeichnungen. Weiterhin glauben sie, dass Ceawlin diese Schlacht vermutlich nicht gewann, und dass der Chronist dies unterschlug, da ein König normalerweise nicht "verärgert" heim kehrt, obwohl er mehrere Städte erobert und viel Beute gemacht hat. 591 wird berichtet, dass es ein "großes Gemetzel" bei Wanborough gab, und Ceawlin wurde "vertrieben". ASC, Jahr 591 Die Berichte sagen nicht, ob diese Schlacht gegen die Britonen statt fand oder (wahrscheinlicher) gegen andere Sachsen, denn dies war die Zeit, in der eine große Menge von mercischen Angeln in das Gebiet einströmten. William of Malmesbury schrieb 1120, "die Angeln und die Britonen verschworen sich miteinander". Zitiert in Charles Plummer, Two Saxon Chronicles Parallel Historiker vermuten auch, dass möglicherweise sein Nachfolger Ceol für seine Absetzung verantwortlich war. 593 heißt es, dass Ceawlin und Cwichelm starben ASC, Jahr 593 und Cuthas Sohn Ceol wurde sein Nachfolger. Da es zu dieser Zeit keinen Cwichelm im Stammbaum gibt, könnte man annehmen, dass damit eigentlich Ceawlins Sohn Cuthwin gemeint ist. Sein Tod würde erklären, warum die Söhne von Cutha an diesem Zeitpunkt die Regierung erbten bzw. sich den Thron gewaltsam sicherten, wie oben erklärt. Stammtafel # ♔ Cerdic (519-534 / 538-554) ## Creoda ### ♔ Cynric (534-560 / 554-571/81) #### ♔ Ceawlin (571-593) ##### Cuthwin #### Cutha (fl 570-580) ##### ♔ Ceol (588-594) ##### ♔ Ceolwulf (594-611) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:König von Wessex